


"Oh Just Old Times, Baby"

by Venbeth



Category: Justified
Genre: Ficlet, look i wrote this in the car and arrived home before getting, to the actual raylan/boyd/ava scene but its there okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth/pseuds/Venbeth
Summary: Raylan shows up at Ava and Boyd's house late one night. Ava’s always been able to see through his bullshit.





	"Oh Just Old Times, Baby"

Ava was just clearing the kitchen from dinner when the sound of tyres on gravel broke the quiet. She looked out the window but all she could see in the dark was a tall figure approaching the house and a motionless car. She turned to the door.  
“Boyd! We have a visitor.”  
Boyd appeared in the doorway; shirt sleeves pushed up and waistcoat missing. They went to the door together, Boyd jamming a gun down the back of his jeans out of sight, but Ava grabbed her shotgun and held it in front of her. The door swung open and in the weak light of the dusk they could make out the outline of a hat. A hat that could belong to only one person.  
“Raylan,” Ava said, her voice crisp in the night-time silence.  
He tipped his hat, “Ava. Boyd.”  
Ava dropped her shotgun a bit but kept it pointing in Raylan’s direction. Boyd however, brought his hands around to the front, not registering Raylan as a physical threat.  
“To what can we owe this visit, Deputy?” Boyd queried, leaning slightly against the doorframe.  
Raylan stopped at the bottom of the steps and cocked his hip, hand resting lightly on his holster and looking up at them over the brim of his hat, “I’ve been hearing worrying talk about oxy and some of Harlan’s less law-abiding citizens, so I had to clear it up.”  
Ava sighed, “Oh Raylan, when will you learn that we’re not who you think we are? We mean you no harm.”  
“I’m digging coal again, Raylan. I’m an honest man.”  
“I think you’re full of shit, Boyd.”  
“It’s late, Raylan. Too late for work. This is on your own time.” Ava set down her shotgun. “Come in for a drink.”  
It wasn’t a question and Raylan knew it. He came up the steps onto the porch and stepped into the house, shutting the door carefully behind him. Boyd pulled the 9mm out of his waistband and laid it on the hall table. Raylan raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything. Ava disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with three glasses. She jerked her head in the direction of the living room.  
“Come on, boys. Unless you’re planning on standing out here all evening?”  
Ava was pouring the third generous glass of bourbon when Raylan ducked into the room. He sat his hat down on the edge of a couch before sitting down himself. Boyd passed him a glass. Ava curled herself up on the armchair and Boyd settled himself on the sofa next to Raylan, slightly closer than necessary maybe. Raylan sipped at his drink.  
“It’s been a while.”  
Boyd eyed him, “It certainly has.”  
Raylan choked slightly, the bourbon burning as he understood the double meaning in Boyd’s words. Ava sat up a bit straighter. She hadn’t missed that either.  
“What do you mean by that, Boyd?”  
He just took a second sip of his drink, “Oh just old times, baby, from back when Raylan and I dug coal.” A knowing sort of look came across Ava’s face.  
“What sort of old times?” she asked slyly.  
“Oh you know, drinkin’ and talkin’,” Raylan shrugged nonchalantly, "nothing much" at the the same time as Boyd said “Getting drunk on moonshine up in the hills and sucking each other’s dicks in the dark.” Ava’s mouth went into an O of surprise as if she hadn’t expected him to come right out with it, and Raylan shouted at Boyd.  
“I always wondered,” she admitted, “but I never would have asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was coming home from the airport and fancied writing something, so I pulled out my notebook, started writing and this was the result. I arrived home before I could finish it and then when I tried to continue later nothing would come so you just get this. I hope you liked it.


End file.
